


Sky High || Haikyuu!!

by bubshie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2021, Also on Quotev, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reverse Harem, Rewrite, Romance, Sky High - Freeform, a reboot of an old fanfic, bubshie, haikyuu!! - Freeform, there's also comedy, there's also drama, you can't escape the angst uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubshie/pseuds/bubshie
Summary: [ Haikyuu!! x Reader ]“Think before you act.”A soon-to-be fulfilled promise to someone led to a harem with unwanted consequences.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. DISCLAIMER

** DISCLAIMER. **

This book is written by _BUBSHIE_. It is a work of fiction, a fan-fiction to be specific. Therefore, the franchise or series I based my idea from is not mine.

_Haikyuu!!_ does not belong to me, nor the characters in said series. They all belong to Haruichi Furudate.

Only OCs that I _might_ use and the concept and the fan-fiction are mine.

** _DO NOT STEAL OR PLAGIARIZE MY WRITING._ **

I wrote this for everyone’s entertainment, inspiration, interests, motivation, etc. Any names, brands, places, events, and other nouns to be mentioned that exist in real life are typed in without knowledge. I apologize in advance in case I mention a name considered offensive or depressing.

Before you proceed with the book or click away, thank you so much for even clicking and I’m very glad to have interested you, even if not by much. Follows, comments and support is much appreciated. Thank you for reading and please enjoy! I hope to not disappoint.

_**WARNINGS**_ will be typed capitalized, bolded, italicized and underlined if necessary to avoid triggering audiences of certain topics.

* * *

** EXTRA INFORMATION: **

  * This is a rewrite of my other fan-fiction, [Fly](https://www.quotev.com/story/12311988/Fly-Haikyuu-discontinued/1) — like a reboot, per se. However, the idea I have ready for this book won't be too far off from the original. Nevertheless, I hope my readers enjoy it as much as they did Fly!



  * Love interests will be:   
\- **(*)** = side love interest ; not a main ; will have their moments but won't be having an ending (unless...?)  
  

  * _KARASUNO_  
\- Sugawara Koushi  
\- Shimizu Kiyoko **(*)**  
\- Nishinoya Yuu  
\- Tsukishima Kei  
\- Yamaguchi Tadashi  
\- Kageyama Tobio  
  

  * _AOBA JOHSAI_  
\- Oikawa Tooru  
\- Iwaizumi Hajime **(*)**  
  

  * _NEKOMA_  
\- Kuroo Tetsurou  
  

  * _SHIRATORIZAWA_  
\- Ushijima Wakatoshi **(*)**  
\- Shirabu Kenjiro  
\- Semi Eita **(*)**  
\- Tendou Satori **(*)**  
\- Goshiki Tsutomu **(*)**  
  

  * _FUKURODANI_  
\- Bokuto Koutarou **(*)**  
\- Akaashi Keiji  
  

  * _INARIZAKI_  
\- Miya Atsumu  
\- Kita Shinsuke **(*)**



  * Updates will definitely be slow. Your author isn't really known for her constant updates and whatnot. I am, unfortunately, very lazy and procrastinate a lot. But I can assure you, despite that, I _do_ do my best to bring out a good chapter with a good length for everyone to like.



  * Book cover was edited by me — edited on [Pixlr](https://pixlr.com/x/). It is a very flexible and useful app for editing, not only limited to book covers. For the picture, I don't know who drew the fan-art, I only found it on Google Images. If you all know, please tell me so I can properly credit them!



  * If you don't like it, click away. If you're only here to start trash-talking my works and me in general, _or_ my friends, please refrain from doing such. Click away because you won't gain anything from badmouthing writers and their content.



* * *

**KEY POINTS:**

(Y/n) – your name

(L/n) – last name

(E/c) – eye color

(H/l) – hair length

(H/c) – hair color

(F/c) – favorite color

(2F/c) – second favorite color

(F/f) – favorite food

More will be added along the way depending on the chapter!

Constructive criticism is welcome and much appreciated. Questions can be asked down in the comment section.

With that said, please enjoy the book!

_Read more from me:_

[published.](https://www.quotev.com/bubshie/published)


	2. the prodigy

You stared off into the distance, your hands still holding onto the laces of your volleyball shoes as you tried to tie the knot a few seconds ago before dropping it without any care.

Oftentimes, your name would be spread — a prodigy. A libero, at that. You were a twelve-year old girl whose skills were recognized by the age of ten. The moment you’d stepped onto the court during elementary tournaments, they said, many professional athletes had stopped by in your games to see you in action if you really were as amazing as they made it out to be.

Unsurprisingly, they weren’t let down.

You were the real thing.

A young pro in the makings and in the flesh. Many would fear you, many would envy you — having a pretty face and talent was something everyone around you would be praising. It was a rare occasion, after all; to be pretty and deserving of all the compliments.

You were first recognized by the coach for Shiratorizawa’s VBC for girls. You were picked up since then and started your junior high in said academy. It was fun for the most part, although not really your forte because your grades weren’t exactly the most favorable. You were surprised though, you didn’t expect to last for such a long time.

And steadily, you climbed up the ranks; you reached Sports magazines as the uprising genius of Volleyball. Flexible, swift, agile, strategic and sensible — the perfect libero.

Your fame as a child was something you didn’t expect, but also something you wanted to hide away from for just a tiny bit.

“(Y/n)-san!” A voice charges into the room.

You couldn’t even turn your head to look at the source of it before getting clobbered into a hug by a young eleven-year old Goshiki Tsutomu. He was an adorable kid, you thought. He had suddenly come knocking at your house’s door about a year ago and declared with an embarrassed face that he admired you and wanted to be like you. Soon, his excitement would die down and he asked timidly if you could teach him how to play.

The boy, at first, didn’t know how to play. He was fascinated with volleyball, sure, but he was no pro unlike you. And since your offer, Goshiki had been doing his best to improve to impress his mentor — that, being you.

It was amazing how far he’d come. It had only been a silly year, yet his spikes were already almost on-point. If he honed it, he might just be on par with yours. And he was only eleven!

“Tsutomu!” You smiled widely, hugging back the younger male with as much affection. “What are you doing here?” You curiously piped.

He released his hold on you immediately, pouting. “Why _wouldn’t_ I come see your game? It’s the Nationals, (Y/n)-san! Y-You’re on TV!” He squealed, excited.

You laugh at his enthusiasm. “Of course I am, and one day, so will you.” You smiled, tapping his nose with your index finger lightly.

“O-Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” He confidently smirks. You snorted — for a child, he sure was full of himself. He couldn’t even block yet without flinching or whining when you’d spike a volleyball towards him.

“How much left until you face off against Inarizaki?” He gleamed, enthusiastic to see you in action once more.

You hummed, pursing your lips in thought. “Not too long. My feet are starting to hurt from moving back and forth for three games consecutively though,” you chuckled, “so I think I’m gonna rest here for a while.”

“Those girls from Inarizaki won’t know what’s coming!!” Goshiki ignored you and continued sparkling as he showered you in compliments even though you didn’t really know what he was saying. It was cute though.

“What’s this?” Footsteps echo closer. “It’s the prodigy of this generation—(L/n) (Y/n).” A feminine voice claimed, her tone practically sneering at you with cockiness. The brat took a split look towards Goshiki before turning her nose towards him. “And her rat, I guess.”

The rest of her lackeys giggled behind her as Goshiki shouted at them to take it back. The one talking must be the captain, or the ringleader at least of this fiasco they were doing backdoors — no, she _was_ the captain. That line under the number one was unmistakable.

Your eyes narrowed. You knew some eleven to twelve-year old’s like you were going to be cocky and all, but you didn’t think them to be so bold or for you to experience one yourself — this kind of situation.

“People sure talk big about ya, but I don’t see why. All there is to ya’s a pretty face.” She jeered. You rolled your eyes, wondering why she even bothered to throw in a compliment there because it certainly made you feel less threatened than she probably hoped you to be. “I’ve seen how ya play. It’s just ridiculous—yer the same as everyone else! What makes _ya_ so special??” She barked, glaring at you, envy visible in her eyes.

You stared at her for a good few seconds before turning to Goshiki. “I’ll see you outside, Tsutomu.”

“Huh? What about you, (Y/n)-san?” He quipped, brows creasing in concern.

“I have to do something. They seem to want something from me.” You smiled at him reassuringly, patting his shoulder. There was only a one-year gap between you two but it really felt like the younger male was your little brother.

“A-Are you sure?” He stutters, unsure whether to listen to you or stand his ground.

You nodded, gently shoving him out of the room.

Now that he was gone, you turned to the girls who, from their uniforms, you assumed were your opponents for the next round — Inarizaki. The girl in front had her arms crossed in front of her chest, her nose sticking up as she looked down at you. She had the height, you had to give her that.

“’Pretty face’, you say?” You smiled innocently, “How flattering, especially from a looker such as yourself as well.” You winked at them for an added effect.

“W-What!? Stop making me laugh!”

The girls behind her shuddered in either disgust or amusement. The captain appeared to be extremely embarrassed however, and it only fueled your entertainment and desire to fluster her even more. You wondered if the girl was secretly an admirer and hoped to make you angry so you could do worse than you could on court. You often received that type of response from various players and you had devised a plan to make them regret thinking that you weren’t being serious on the field. It was an insult.

You stood up from your seat, walking over to her with daring strides, a smirk plastered on your lips as you leaned closer. Your finger twirled a strand of her hair, whispering to her ear tauntingly, “What an honor to make a lovely lady as yourself laugh.”

The girl turned fifty shades of red right then and there, blowing a fuse and pushing you away from her in embarrassment. “G-Get away from me, pervert!”

You internally rolled your eyes. ‘Pervert’, your ass. You had zero interest in this girl — she was a cocky know-it-all who overestimated herself. You weren’t usually so comparative, but this girl was really pushing your buttons.

You opted to smile sickly sweet. “My, how shy~ we’ll settle this on court I suppose. If I win, you’ll go on a date with me. Does that sound fair?”

The tables have turned.

Now _she_ was the one raging and seething, blushing furiously before stomping her way out as she shouted back her response.

“YER GOING TO EAT YER OWN WORDS, (L/N)!” She yelled, aggressively walking away, her lackeys tripping right after her in hushed whispers.

You scoff, rolling your eyes — like hell.

Unfortunately, the strategy you’d come up with to keep these people away from your personal space was to flirt with them. It had become a defense mechanism in a way, like a bugs spray wherein actively flirting with them would be the substance and they would be the insects. It was a funny analogy now that you thought about it.

A whistle sounded from behind you. Turning around, you meet eyes with two males. One had copper-colored hair, an amused expression painted across his face and another man next to him with… the same face? You blinked at them, mouth gaping at them open.

“Twins?” You presumed instantly. That must’ve been rude, but you couldn’t bite your tongue.

“Bingo.” The one with blonde hair smiles at you chipperly and you were slightly put-off by his tone despite it being upbeat and appearing genuinely friendly. “Ye sure told those girls who’s boss, huh (L/n)?”

You narrowed your eyes at him — who were these boys? Why were they acting so friendly towards you? You’ve never met them before. It was no surprise they knew your name, but the one with this seemingly mocking expression on his face was oddly _too_ familiar with you.

“Of course,” you regained composure, “it’s silly of them to think they could threaten _me_ , of all people.” You eyed them suspiciously. “And who might you two be?”

They were wearing casual clothes, not really in any sportswear or gear which meant they probably weren’t here to play. How did they even get back door?

“The name’s Miya Atsumu from Inarizaki,” the first one stuck out his hand, his smile relaxing just a tad bit which eased your nerves a lot, “the one next to me is my younger twin, Osamu.”

The one with gray hair blinked at his twin, before scoffing. “I can introduce myself just fine.”

Atsumu simply shrugged, not really caring enough about what he had to say. He faced you once more and gave you an enthusiastic grin this time. “It’s a pleasure to meet ya, by the way (L/n).” The blonde was almost bouncing excitedly. “I’m a big fan of ya! Even if yer a girl.” He gushes before awkwardly admitting the end.

You cracked a small smile, “Care to accompany me to the court?”

“Count me in!” Atsumu immediately jumped, not even bothering to spare a glance towards Osamu who simply trailed along.

“So you’re acquainted with those girls or something?” You asked, raising a brow. You didn’t want to assume anything, but considering they were studying at the same school, you figured they had some kind of knowledge about them.

Atsumu shakes his head, “No. I don’t know them.” That was all he said.

You hummed, changing the subject. “Do you and your brother play volleyball?”

“Of course! We’re the main setter and spiker in our team right now. We just finished up a game a few minutes ago, that’s why we’re here—we heard the famous prodigy (L/n) (Y/n) was in the place so we hurriedly made our way over. Glad to know she’s here, the real thing.” The copper-haired male grins.

“Huh, you two play as a team? Must be functioning pretty well.” Not just that, they were here on _Nationals_. Which means they must be pretty strong too. Inarizaki really was a powerhouse.

“’Tsumu’s an idiot but he plays pretty well.” Osamu finally speaks up, snickering at his twin’s face when he glared at him.

“I’m not an idiot!” He defended, to which Osamu dismissed without caring.

Well, they were certainly a lively duo.

You snort at their interaction, pushing open the door to the court and wave them a ‘see you later’, watching with close eyes as they sat themselves near Goshiki who didn’t notice them sitting just two seats behind him.

Speaking of the young boy, he was waving excitedly at you — something you found incredibly adorable that you couldn’t resist _not_ waving a hand back. You gave him a smile too, seeing him bounce in his seat joyfully. He was such a cute boy, you giggled.

The referee blew his whistle and it was the signal to line up. You bended to tie the know you forgot to tie earlier, thankfully able to remember it before you lined up with the rest of your teammates.

You spotted the girls who tried to harass you earlier and as soon as you matched eye contact with the captain, she immediately turned red and would glare at the floor.

“Let’s have a good game!”

The game went on for about three sets — with your team winning the first set. The second ended in the opposing team’s victory though; your feet were starting to hurt. And the third set, you pushed yourself too hard and you nearly sprained an ankle but you managed to save the ball that was strongly spiked towards the line of the court.

You barely managed to save it, but you cleanly received it with a foot — gritting your teeth at that shock that paralyzed your body for a second before forcing yourself to stand again. A few more points, and you’re out of there.

Inarizaki lost.

You were panting heavily, sweat dripping from your forehead from the amount of times you’d switched places just to come chasing after the ball. The captain and her team were all crying at the loss they’d just ended up with but you didn’t come comfort them. You didn’t want to, and you certainly couldn’t even if you wanted to.

The captain took one look at you, glaring at you with hot salty tears, mouthing ‘you win’.

It didn’t really come off as a surprise to you that you and your side of the team won. It was only natural. Not because you were there, but because all of you were stronger than they were. They were a tough opponent, but they lacked something and it’s up to them to figure it out.

You plop on the floor, removing your volleyball shoes hastily and massaging at the aching in your feet. Goodness, it hurt a _lot_. Your vision was getting hazy and before you knew it, you fell unconscious just as soon as you walked away from your teammates thanking the audience for their support.  
  


* * *

“Her leg tore a few tendons, but don’t be alarmed, it’s normal. She just pushed herself too hard. She admitted to having sore feet before the game, but rest won’t be cutting it. As a result, she won’t be able to play for the rest of the games. She _will_ still be able to watch and walk around, of course. I just recommend not moving too much.” The nurse sighs, telling the captain of your team regarding your condition.

The captain frowned, upset that you were hurt and also that their chances of winning the next games would drop. Maybe it was time to give in and forfeit. Without their powerful libero, the chances of them winning would be dropping to a whooping seventy percent from a ninety-five.

“We’ll keep note of that. Thank you, ma’am.” The captain nodded before the rest of the girls behind her ran over to you and fretted over your health. And was that Goshiki with them??

“Senpai, please get better soon!”

“(Y/n)-chan, you better heal up alright?”

“We’ll handle the next games so don’t worry and focus on getting better.”

“(Y/n)-senpaaai!”

“(Y/n)-san, I’ll be here if you need me!”

The nurse ushers all of them out of the room, leaving only the captain and you inside. She heads over to a drawer and gives you a small bottle with orange circular vitamins inside. You scrunched your nose in confusion, giving the nurse a bemused expression.

“Vitamin C. They’re ascorbic acids that’ll help your tendons heal faster. It’s recommended if you want your tissues and ligaments repaired as soon as possible.” She chuckles, seeing your face morph into realization and gratefulness. “Well, off you go now. Your team has another game to play before the day ends.”

You nodded, “Thank you, ma’am.” You smiled at her and left with your captain.

As soon as the door shut behind you two, your captain sighs. “Get better soon, alright (Y/n)?” She pats your back encouragingly and throws you a thumbs up before running to the court to finish the game, doing little to make you feel any better.

You spent the rest of the day watching your team with Goshiki, Atsumu and Osamu who collectively asked you about your leg and your plight and did their best (well, Goshiki did) to encourage you. Atsumu was slightly upset that you tripped over completely nothing, something you argued back with that it was normal and common; telling him that it’d happen to him one day. Nevertheless, he _was_ worried.

After your bickering with the blonde, you watch your team grow desperate with the substitute libero barely catching up to the pace of the match.

Eventually they lost against Itachiyama, though you supposed you expected that. Losing a vital member of the team to an injury would result in a major loss. They lost two-to-zero. You sighed, waving at them from your spot, a sad smile present on your face.

“We’ll get back at them one day.”

But that day never came.

One time during lunch time, one of your juniors came to you. “S-Senpai, if you don’t mind me asking, where are you going for high school?” One of the girls in your volleyball club asked. They fidgeted slightly, nervous to talk to one of the best players in all of Japan.

You turned to them, smiling to ease their nerves. “Karasuno.”

She seemed to process it for a moment before looking at you with disbelief. “Eh?? _Karasuno_?? You could aim higher than that, senpai!” She urged, frowning. “Why would you choose to go to a small school?”

“Beats me.” You merely shrugged, leaning your cheek on your clutches as you chuckle.

The girl wasn’t satisfied, and simply walked away in disappointment.  
  


* * *

Perfection, ideal, role-model and gorgeous — usually the terms they’d come to associate with Karasuno’s new popular athlete whose personality was both sweet as caramel and as intimidating as a lion.

Famous for your skills as a libero at the age of ten, receiving almost every spike that went over to your court. Your form was fantastic, your abilities were innate, your senses were primal. You were quick on your feet, strategic and flexible.

The perfect libero.

Every so often, roles would switch up and you’d often be suggested as a spiker or middle blocker, contradictory to your height and petite figure.

Your skills were so identifiable and so awestriking that it eventually allowed you to become the — surprise! — coach of Karasuno High’s volleyball club for boys by the time you turned fifteen.

It was funny how it happened actually. All it took was handing in a form that you’d printed out and signed yourself and turned it in to the dean whereas he approved of it without question since he recognized your capabilities. He was quite the… entertaining man. He was obviously the type of person who’d jump at any opportunity to get clout from someone of more fame and wealth. Unfortunately, _you_ were that person.

But you got what you asked for so you weren’t exactly complaining. As soon as he stamped it with his approval, you had immediately made a mad dash to the gym to shove it in the boys you would soon be coaching, both pride and nervousness evident in your face.

“I’ll be your coach starting today. My name is (L/n) (Y/n), a first-year in Class 4. N-Nice to meet you all!” You bowed respectfully.

“Wah! A girl!!” A short brunette from the crowd looked at you with a sparkle in his eye. “A-And she’s (L/n) (Y/n)-chan!!” He nearly shrieks out. “T-The best libero in all of Japan!”

“We can see that, Nishinoya…” The current captain, you presumed, sighs out before walking over to you with a welcoming smile on his face. “Welcome to the club then, (L/n)-san. We look forward to your teachings.” Although he appeared inviting enough, there was an underlying tone to his voice, as if he was underestimating your capabilities.

Your lips twitched slightly at the idea of being underestimated and you shook his hand firmly at his silent declaration of war.

* * *

Your footsteps practically thundered across the open hallways of Karasuno High. Students turned their heads often to look at you with awe. Who would even dare, after all, to miss seeing the very face of the ever-so gorgeous you?

Pretty face, attitude like fire, challenging and constantly in trouble with the skills of a pro. You had changed so much compared to your first-year. The nervousness you’d brought along with you was long gone, replaced with unmitigated confidence and authority. Your eyes that once glinted uncertainty and worry were all washed out with determination and playfulness. Your vibe all in all had changed and did a complete three-sixty. And people were very accepting of the new ‘you’, even if it was nothing like your previous persona.

You stepped inside your classroom with a sour expression after waking up on the wrong side of the bed, sliding the door shut behind you and doing your best to drown the voices out that whispered around you.

Too many voices that only mumbled unnecessary things you already knew.

You looked over to your side, seeing the empty desk besides you. You let your forehead hit your own, pouting like a child when you realized Nishinoya wasn’t going to come to school today either.

The reason for his suspension, honestly, was valid — but for him to be away for _this_ long? Smelled like pure BS to you. It just looked like the dean wanted troublemakers away from his happy place or something.

“(Y/n)-san!” A familiar voice intervenes your train of thought. You turned to face the doorway where Tanaka showed himself, brightly grinning at you. “We have a club meeting later. Daichi-san told me to tell you.”

You nodded, smiling at him. “Got it.”

“Ahh~ you’re so pretty when you smile, (Y/n)-san!~ You’re as beautiful as Kiyoko-san! Oh, what a blessing to be basking in two goddesses’ presences.” Tanaka hugged himself in pleasure and you internally cringed at his reaction before shooing him away to get to his own classroom.

(L/n) (Y/n) — the rising star and prodigy in the sports world.

And also the coach of Karasuno’s Boys Volleyball Club.

* * *

 _(a/n): also shameless promoting_ — _i wrote a[suna x reader one-shot](https://www.quotev.com/story/12844500/Breathe-Haikyuu) (also posted here on AO3, feel free to read on whichever site you prefer!) ehem, enjoy HAHAHA ok gnight <3_


	3. dream big

“Kiyoko-senpai~!” You squealed, skipping over to the manager’s arms and hugging her around the waist as soon as you entered the gym. The dark-haired female was taken aback by the sudden weight at first but adjusted pretty quick, smiling at you softly and patting your head. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, (Y/n)-chan. Were classes that bad?” She asked, half-jokingly.

You groaned, slumping over to the floor in defeat. “You won’t _believe_ it. It’s even less tolerable without Noya there!” You complained, punching the floor as you whined like a baby. History was _not_ a good subject and it was probably one of your worst ones.

“(L/n), you’ll hurt your hands if you keep hitting the ground.” A certain silver-haired setter chuckles nervously, seeing you pound your fists ruthlessly onto the floor. You stiffened, feeling yourself freeze at the soft voice that resonated across the gym. You felt yourself turn red at the feeling of his hands grab yours from ever punching the flooring and placed them on your lap gently. Your eyes met with Sugawara Koushi’s, he shoots you a smile. “There, you shouldn’t be hurting yourself or else you’ll get cuts and bruises. We wouldn’t your hand to get swollen, right?” He chastises before smiling at you with closed eyes.

Holy shit, you would bruise your hand as much as you could if it meant this man would be your nurse.

Your hands shuddered under his as you bashfully averted your eyes from his. God, you didn’t know what it was about him but you were always so attracted to. His silver hair that parted in the middle, the little antenna that stuck out at the top of his head, his round warm brown eyes or his lips that were always curved into a teasing grin or a gentle smile, or was it something as small as the mole under his right eye?

But to hell with it — you were whipped for this man.

“G-Got it, Koushi-senpai…” You stammered, blushing profusely before letting out an internal wail of disappointment when his hands left yours.

“(Y/n)-san!!” Tanaka shouts your name from the center of the court, waving at you excitedly. You waved back with just as much enthusiasm, grinning at him.

“Tanaka!” You grinned at him, your embarrassed demeanor disappearing almost immediately as soon as you met eyes with the male.

You, he and the currently-absent Nishinoya were an inseparable trio. Noisy yet powerful, talkative but intuitive, reckless but caring — you three shared these traits and for some reason, got along so well with each other as a small fraction of the whole team.

You walked over to him, giving him a light fist-bump before seeing the captain in front of you. You paid him no mind and continued babbling whatever nonsense you had to say to Tanaka. That is, until, Daichi ruined it by grabbing you by your sleeve and handed you a clipboard with a bundle of papers pinned on it.

You pouted, taking it begrudgingly before scanning the first page. Your eyes bulged out of your sockets almost immediately at four new candidates that wanted to join the volleyball club. That was a lot!

You turned to face Daichi who was smiling at you proudly. “What do you think?”

You gave him a disturbed look, scooting away. “Who did you threaten??”

“Oi.” He deadpanned, glaring at you.

You laughed at his reaction and patted his shoulder casually, taking a good look at the names: Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama—

Your jaw hung open. “ _Kageyama Tobio_?! We have Kageyama Tobio!? _The_ Kageyama Tobio??” You questioned, stupefied at the text.

“What, what?” Tanaka inquired, leaning over your shoulder to see what you were making a fuss about. “Who’s this Kageyama guy? Is he someone amazing or something?”

You whipped your head to face him immediately, glaring at him with a burning fire in your eyes. “Of course he is! He was frequently the hot topic of sports channels every so often when he was in middle school! He was and is still known as the King of the Court and he’s a whole genius setter. His set was apparently so quick that—”

Loud yelling from outside the cut your rambling off and all of you in the gym cast your heads towards the source. You were the first to move, the captain following right behind you with a curious expression. Your fingers gripped at the handle of the gym’s doors and spread it wide open, meeting two pairs of eyes who were all over with sprawled limbs on the ground as they were in a tangled mess, glaring at each other.

…

Maybe you should’ve worded that better.

You shake off the ridiculous thoughts and gestured to the males on the pathway glaring hotly at each other while glancing back at you.

You gave them a cold stare, crossing your arms. “What are you two fighting about?”

“TELL THEM TO STOP!” Daichi hit the crown of your head lightly, glaring at you sternly.

“Hey, I was just asking! I was going to tell them that later on anyway!” You defended though he dismisses it with a wave of his hand before motioning towards the boys. “Well, that’s unimportant. May we know the names of you two boys? Fighting within campus grounds is against school rules.” You tell them, seeing them flinch and straighten up.

“Since when did _you_ care for school rules?” Daichi rose a brow, resulting in you shushing him.

“S-Sorry! We didn’t mean to cause a noisy ruckus…! Please don’t tell the school principal!” The shorter one bowed first before aggressively nudging the taller male next to him who stood still and uncaring, shooting daggers at the ginger-haired boy.

“Stop touching me, shrimp.” He glowered.

“HA?? BOW YOUR HEAD TOO, YOU STUPID KING!” 

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING _KING_?!”  
  


At this point, everyone inside the gym had exited to see what was so noisy outside. You made a quick wave over to them, and silently telling them to stay where they are — by the doors of the gym so they wouldn’t get too involved in case things went a little south for you.

Forgetting the apology, the shorter male bounced back up to bump foreheads with him and they started bickering once more. If there was anything you deduced from their interactions, you definitely picked up that they had _some_ kind of history between them.

You sighed, grabbing the shorter male’s arm and pulling him backwards. He stumbled a bit, not expecting the motion to suddenly lurch him backward with a firm grip. His eyes darted over to yours, flinching as he sees the forced smile you’d plastered onto your face.

“You two must be first-years.” You mused, glancing at the two, noticing the raven-haired male’s already been held by the arm as well by the captain of the team. You gestured towards the male who was just a bit taller than you were. “What’s your name, kid?”

“H-Hinata Shoyo…!” He stammered. It was one thing to be scolded on the very first day, but it was another thing to be scolded by a _girl_ of all things, a pretty one no less. And did you just call him _kid_??

“Shoyo-kun, huh?” You smiled at him, tight-lipped as you gripped his arm harsher.

“Uh, (L/n)…” Sugawara nervously called from his place, unsure if they should be letting you break their bones.

The boy would’ve blushed at how casually you’d referred to him with his first name despite being strangers, but the pain in his arm was a big distraction. “Ouch!” He yowled slightly in pain, feeling his elbow ache.

“I don’t recommend causing a ruckus outside the gym.” You tell him firmly. “If you’re going to fight, take it elsewhere. We’ve got enough warnings on our backs already and we don’t want a bunch of brats ruining our chances even more.” You growled, pulling him to you and swinging his arm effortlessly to the ground, seeing his petite body hit the floor. The boy coughed from the dust getting into his eyes and mouth, crawling away from you in humiliation.

“S-Sorry!” He apologizes from the floor, on his knees and begging. “Please forgive me!”

Daichi rose a brow at you, his hold on the taller one still firm. “Most of those warnings were because of you.”

“… Tanaka and Noya too, shush.” You stupidly tried to defend.

Tanaka huffs from next to you. “Don’t drag me in to this.”

“I’m not wrong, am I?” You shot back, snickering slight after seeing his scowling expression.

“And don’t be too rough on them.” The captain sighs, releasing the black-haired male to help the first-year up. “Get up, newbie.”

You and the others shot him a confused look, “ _’Newbie’_?” You turned back to the ginger who was eyeing you nervously. “You’re a new recruit? I don’t think I saw your name on the—” You paused mid-sentence before freezing in realization — there was one more name on the clipboard that you didn’t see.

“Oh, shit, uh—” you turned to the boy who was helped up by the captain. You bowed immediately in apology. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think you were a first-year member of the boys’ volleyball club!” You clasped your hands together, grinning at him anxiously. You knew what you did was unforgivable, and he had every right to be afraid or mad at you for giving him such a bad first impression on the coach.

“I-It’s fine—!” He responded, tense and nervous. You knew he was just saying that so you probably wouldn’t give him a chop on the back this time. Ah, man, you really screwed up in front of your juniors.

The raven-haired male was looking at you with an unreadable expression before finally speaking up. “You’re (L/n) (Y/n), aren’t you?” He questions, narrowing his eyes at you as if he was familiar with you. “The prodigy?”

“ _Prodigy_?!” Hinata echoed, bewildered at the new information that was thrown his way so suddenly. He whipped his head towards you, expecting a response. He thought prodigies were cool — what you did was _not_ cool!

“Yes, that would be me.” You quirked a small smile, hoping that at least you could patch up a bit of your lighthearted self around the taller male.

In an instant, his jaw dropped and he stepped over to you, bowing…?

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, (L/n)-senpai!” The raven-haired male bowed, a mad blush on his face to show how excited he was. “I’ve been a big fan of you and your matches since I was a kid and I really admire your skills on the court!”

“Awww~” Tanaka cooed, dramatically posing by the door before poking your cheek teasingly. “Someone’s a fan of you!”

“Tanaka, don’t tease her. I think it’s really nice she has so many people who consider her a role model.” Sugawara scolded, hitting his head gently. Kiyoko, next to him, agreed.

You don’t pay much attention to them, focusing more on the boy in front of you. You figured people who knew respected you and would often come to you with giddy expressions but it had been a while since that happened and having someone give you so much appreciation for something that wasn’t even your intention was honestly foreign to you. It wasn’t that you didn’t love volleyball, you loved it a lot — it was just not in your goal to inspire others by being such an amazing player. But regardless, it was nice. Knowing you’d amazed others so much that they would be inspired enough to try the sport by themselves was an accomplishment you flaunted.

You gave the boy a soft smile. “Thank you…?” You trailed off, waiting for him to say his name.

He stood back up straight, his eyes practically sparkling in recognition that one of his many idols were in front of him and asking for his name.

“Kageyama Tobio, a first-year.”

“EH?! YOU’RE KAGEYAMA TOBIO!?”

* * *

“Wah—that was a shocker.” You gaped at the two new members, crossing your arms. “So we have a genius in our midst!” You gave a happy face towards the captain, “Isn’t that great, Daichi-senpai?” You grinned at the captain, referring to the raven-haired setter, paying no mind to him even after he said there were two more members to meet later.

“I-I’m here too…” Hinata could only barely muster out, afraid you’d lash out.

“T-Thank you!” Kageyama bows his head slightly, blushing furiously that you were acknowledging him and his prowess in volleyball so much.

You smiled at him before turning to the ginger-haired male. “Sorry about earlier, Shoyo-kun. I hope you understand. I’ll do my best to make up for what I did.”

No, he does not — who the heck shoves someone to the floor just because they were causing a little ruckus outside the gym!? Actually, no, that _did_ make sense. “I-It’s fine.” The anxiety he had with you was still there, but it was at least lightening in a way.

“Uhm, (L/n)-san, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here in the boys’ volleyball club?” Hinata asks curiously. Kageyama right next to him shut up, genuinely interested what business you had with the club.

You barked a laughter, slapping both their backs. “I haven’t introduced myself, have I?” You smirked. “(L/n) (Y/n)—second-year, class 3. Nice to meet you boys, I’m your coach for two years we’ll be spending with each other!” You sang, patting their heads as they gawked at you in shock.

“HUH!?” The shorter one gaped at you, his jaw going slack.

The raven-haired shortly follows behind with eyes as wide as saucers. “OUR _COACH_!?”

“Yup!” You winked at them, “Let’s get along well, okay?”

“WAIT A SECOND—YOU’RE OUR SENPAI—” Hinata jittered in realization, afraid he would get thrown to the ground again for not using proper honorifics.

You laughed, “I don’t mind being called (Y/n)-san, it’s fine.” You patted the shorter male’s shoulder to reassure him. You cleared your throat, “Anyways, enough dillydallying around, I believe it’s time you two showed us what you two are really capable of, hm?” You give them a small smirk, making your way over to a hamper of volleyballs and taking one with a hand, dribbling it.

“Huh…?” Both of them blinked at you, evidently confused.

“Haha, don’t worry about it. It’s like a trial per se, whether the club should accept you as an official member! It’s not that scary.” Sugawara smiles at them, hoping to ease their nerves but it did nothing to calm them down.

You stood at a height of 5’1, but despite your short stature, you towered over them.

Like a panther creeping up on two innocent little crows.

“I-It _feels_ scary,” Hinata gulped, seeing your malicious smile. It sent chills down his spine.

Kageyama scoffs. “If you can’t handle it, get lost.”

“HUH!? You have no right to tell me that! I decide when I want to quit!!” The ginger-haired immediately retaliates. “I-It’s obvious _you’re_ the one wetting your pants right now!”

“SAY THAT AGAIN!” Kageyama snarled, growling at the shorter male and once again bumping foreheads with him, the fire in his eyes evident as the two first-years ignored everyone in the room.

You hummed, watching them both with speculation. You stop dribbling the volleyball and held it in between your hands, “You two seem to have no sort of chemistry whatsoever, huh?” The tone was lighthearted and chipper, but the two first-years felt off with it. You put back the volleyball in its hamper. “Unfortunately, we don’t like selfish and uncooperative newbies on the team, it’ll only drag us down.”

“H-Huh?? What do you—”

“Unless you team up, we’ll be rejecting your club entries.” You smiled at them.

“EH!? WHY!?” Kageyama bursts out, shocked, shooting a glare at Hinata.

You sighed. “I expected better from a genius setter, but I guess there was a reason why you were left behind stumbling.”

The tall male froze up, not expecting you to bring up his unpleasant middle-school experience on the court. He remained silent.

“Volleyball is a team sport, not for one person.” You briefed, nodding at Daichi who sighs but nods back, approving of your decision to kick them out in the meanwhile.

“You can’t expect me to work with a jerk like him—!”

“Who’re you calling a jerk, brat?!”

“I’M TALKING ABOUT YOU, _KING OF THE COURT_!”

“HAH!? SAY THAT AGAIN!”

You disregarded your respect and inner desire to keep the two in without any trials or tests — but you shouldn’t be biased. They may or may not be powerful assets to the group, but they still had a lot to learn.

“I’ll see you two back here again once you’re ready to agree with our terms and conditions,” you grabbed them each by their uniforms’ sleeve and slightly pushed them outside the gym, “and until further ado, you will make _no_ interactions with any of the club members but me or the captain. No begging, no forcing, no threats, no violence—no _nothing_. We’ll solve it through one thing we all share a passion on—volleyball. Whichever of you two rebukes to this rule will be permanently banned from ever joining.”

“W-Wait!” Hinata scrambled up to his feet. He was gritting his teeth — as much as he didn’t want to do this, joining the volleyball club was one of the only reasons for coming here!

You rose a brow, waiting for him to say anything.

“I-If we beat you… _t-together_ , will we be allowed again??” He gulped, afraid you’d say no.

You snort, “You had your chance—”

“I promise we’ll do better! W-We’ll tolerate each other’s presence on the court and we’ll beat you with two consecutive sets!” Hinata pleaded.

You narrowed your eyes at him, “You’re being awfully desperate.” He didn’t respond to that, practically begging at you with his eyes. You would’ve berated him for trying to guilt-trip you with those puppy-like eyes of his, but you stood cold in front of him, expression unchanging. “Well, that’s a pretty good decision on your part. But what makes you think I’ll be agreeing though?”

Kageyama spoke up next, much to your surprise since he’d been quiet all this time. “You’ll be losing a strong ally, that’s for one.”

You hummed — he had a good point. “A strong _ally_?” You quirk a brow, noticing him flinch as he turns away with grinded teeth.

“ _Allies_.” He corrected begrudgingly.

These two were really desperate, it seemed.

You frowned. “We can handle—”

“I have a proposal,” Sugawara stands up from the bench, letting himself intervene before you could make any regrets later on. You shied away, stepping a little bit to the side to let him share his thoughts. “We have two other first-years joining us, right?” He smiles warmly at the two younger males. “How about a match of three-by-three?”

“’Three by three’? There’s only—” You blinked. “Oh. How would we decide the trios?”

Tanaka grins, “How convenient! It was an activity earlier for class as some kind of way to get to know one another on the first day, but my homeroom teacher assigned us to make these lame little paper boxes with random names inside.” The shaved-headed male proudly raises the… worn-out box.

You cringed. “That’ll do. Give me a pen and a scratch of paper.”

“Let me do the writing!” Tanaka urged.

“No, my handwriting is way better!” You frowned, snatching the pen from his hands, ignoring his loud ‘hey’. You hastily scribbled the names of everyone aside from yours, Kiyoko’s and of course, the first-years before you folded them into minuscule slips so the ink wouldn’t be seen through the thin material.

You handed it to the silver-haired setter who gratefully took it from your hands, lifting it in front of Hinata who anxiously stared at it.

“Pick two names.” Sugawara instructed. “The first one will be on your team, the second on the other two. Easy, right?”

The shorter boy was shaking in his boots, afraid his misfortune would affect their victory. Kageyama, on the other hand, however, stepped forward proudly and took two names with confidence. He unveils the names, slapping Hinata’s hand away slightly for trying to read through his shoulder out of curiosity even when he was still obviously reading it.

“… Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” Kageyama mumbled.

“HUH!? I’m on _their_ team!?” The second-year gawks, glaring at the vice-captain who shrugged. “Who’s on the second then??”

The ‘genius setter’ unfolds the other slip and reads it out loud. “Sawamura Daichi.”

You crossed your arms, smiling mischievously. “Wow, so Team A has strong attackers and Team B would be strong in defense? Not bad.” You chuckled.

Kiyoko gives you a curious look. “You’ve met the other two members?”

You shake your head. “No, Daichi-senpai’s just really good at receiving and I’m pretty sure the last two recruits wouldn’t be that bad keeping the ball in the air.”

“Then that settles it. The match will be on Saturday, after morning classes. We’ll see you—” Sugawara smiles at them kindly.

You looked back towards the two first-years. “No. There should be a few terms and conditions.”

“’Terms and conditions’…?” Sugawara repeats, confused.

The captain finally speaks up. “I agree. It wouldn’t be very fair if they just came along the team making empty promises, isn’t it?” You gave him a thumbs up. “I’ve thought about since Kageyama here’s a setter, he’ll probably want to get the role of being the team’s main setter, won’t he?”

You blinked at him. “Was that your idea of a punishment?”

He deadpans at you. “ _’Punishment’_?”

“I mean, uh—”

Daichi clears his throat. “If you two lose, Kageyama will not be setter until us third-years graduate.”

The king of the court reacted instantly. “Huh?? No—!”

“You’d be good in other positions too, won’t you?” Daichi muses, crossing his arms.

Kageyama stepped up to face Daichi, glaring at him. “I want to be the setter!”

You watched this interaction with observant eyes. “Then you’ll win with Shoyo-kun, right?” You asked him for confirmation.

The setter blanked out, gritting his teeth and looking down in irritation. “… of course I— _we’ll_ win.” He glares at you and Daichi with determination written across his face. “We’ll win against you.”

“That’s the spirit,” Daichi smiles, although appearing mockingly. “But don’t underestimate us. You may be some genius or whatever, but we didn’t waste three years here in the volleyball club doing nothing.”

You stick your hand forward, grinning confidently. “See you two on Saturday.”

Kageyama presses his lips into a straight line, shaking your hand back with a firm grip. “Will do.”

* * *

_(a/n): i'm currently sick lmao but it's already been a week and i can't keep you guys waiting forever. sorry it took so long._ _i hope this chapter was good and worth the wait!! ty for nearly 200 hearts w only just one chapter up <3_

_\+ guess who's in the mcyt (dream smp) fandom now LOL_  
\+ _i finally started playing genshin impact LMAO_ — _i may have missed a ton of shit but that's ok.... not really_ — _my dumbass missed out on diluc, zhongli and xiao. brb time to dig myself a hole._  
 _\+ guess who also got[twitter ](https://twitter.com/bubsuwu)again :P_


End file.
